


Conociendo a los Malfoy

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: —Padre, madre —comenzó a decir Draco, algo nervioso—. Él es Charlie, mi novio.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy





	Conociendo a los Malfoy

—¿Quieres estarte quieto?

—No me siento nada cómodo llevando corbata. ¿Es necesario?

—Solo quiero que mi madre te vea tan guapo como te veo yo.

Draco estaba nervioso y quería que todo saliera perfecto.

—Es que las odio. Me ahogan.

—Lo siento. Solo será un rato y nos iremos pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

—El que me preocupa es tu padre y sus prejuicios…

—Su opinión me importa poco. Además, no sé de qué te quejas, yo soporté la mirada afilada de tus cinco hermanos y tus padres.

—Y aguantaste como un valiente.

—Y si yo salí vivo…

—Solo lo hago porque te quiero.

—Y porque estoy bueno.

—Tú no tienes abuela, ¿verdad?

Draco le guiñó un ojo, mientras cogía un puñado de polvos flu y se metía en la chimenea directo a la Mansión Malfoy.

—Padre, madre —comenzó a decir Draco, algo nervioso—. Él es Charlie, mi novio.

Narcissa se acercó y le estrechó la mano con elegancia.

—Estaba deseando conocerte, Charlie. Draco nos ha hablado mucho de ti…

—Habla por ti, querida —la interrumpió Lucius, visiblemente bebido—. Yo me acabo de enterar.

—Lucius, te dije que el niño nos iba a presentar a su pareja…

—Sí, pero pensé que sería el sesos de acelga o la sabelotodo. No el hermano del zanahorio…

Narcissa ignoró el comentario de su esposo y sonrió amablemente a Charlie. Lo invitó a sentarse en el sofá y él aceptó encantado.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo lleváis saliendo?

—Lo que mi esposa quiere saber es si mi hijo folla bien…

—¡Lucius!

—¿Qué? Para algo que hacemos bien los Malfoy…

Draco le dedicó una mirada cortante. No se podía creer que le pusiera en evidencia delante de su novio. Charlie se adelantó antes de que pudiera replicar.

—Llevamos año y medio. Y, en cuanto a su pregunta, señor Malfoy, sí. Hace honor a su apellido.

Narcissa se puso colorada, Lucius se echó a reír y a Draco le chirriaban los dientes.

—¿Y estás seguro de que quieres mancillar el tuyo saliendo con mi hijo? —preguntó Lucius, bebiendo otro trago de su copa de vino.

—¿Por qué haces esto, padre? —rechistó Draco—. No sé para qué has salido, si lo único que haces es beber y fastidiarle la vida a los demás.

Narcissa se puso tensa e intentó calmar la situación.

—Lucius, vete a dormir. Yo me quedo con el niño y Charlie.

Lucius obedeció a regañadientes. Siempre le fastidiaban la diversión. Pero, antes de desaparecer, Charlie se dirigió a él.

—Todos tenemos derecho a cometer nuestros propios errores y tener una segunda oportunidad. Así que no, no me importa salir con su hijo. Además, si le sirve de consuelo, mis mejores amigos son los dragones y a ellos les da igual a quién me tire mientras los trate bien. No se preocupe por ello. Buenas noches, señor Malfoy.

Draco miró a su novio con ojos vidriosos. Tenía claro que tenía suerte de tenerle. Y, por eso mismo, quería pasar el resto de su vida con él.


End file.
